The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Tiarella of hybrid origin, botanically known as Tiarella and hereinafter referred to by its cultivar name ‘GOWING’.
‘GOWING’ derived from an ongoing breeding program by the Inventors at their nursery in Cheshire, United Kingdom. One of the Inventors made a cross in 2011 between unnamed and unpatented proprietary plants in the Inventors breeding program as the female and male parents. The Inventors selected ‘GOWING’ in May of 2012 as a single unique plant amongst the seedlings that resulted from the above cross.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished in spring of 2013 by one of the Inventors by in vitro propagation, initiated from meristem tissue, in Dundee, Scotland. Asexual propagation of the new cultivar by in vitro propagation has determined that the characteristics of the new cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.